After Movie Night
by Kizi1999
Summary: Since their parents where not around, what could go wrong if Osomatsu wanted to watch a naughty movie with is brothers. [KaraIchi(more foucs on)/ OsoChoro]
**I don't know why I started a new fic. I should finished the others first, becuase I'm super busy this year and I'm a very lazy person to update a fic. I don't know... Anyway, to you guys to love and OsoChoro and KaraIchi, enjoy~**

* * *

"Eh, it's ten already?" Osomatsu said as he look at the wall clock. The brothers were watching TV at the living room. "I think it's time!" He thought again.

"Hey, hey~" Osomatsu caught his brothers's attention. "What is it this time Osomatsu-nii san?" Choromatsu yawned and closed his book.

The eldest just smirked and took out a CD case, "Taa-daa! I brought this home to watch it with you guys!" It's a pornography movie.

"What the-!" Choromatsu quickly backed away from the table.

Karamatsu just shocked with his brother's action.

Ichimatsu seems calm, but he is not in the inside.

Jyushimatsu had no idea what is it.

Todomatsu gave Osomatsu a disgusted look.

"It's the hottest one from the shop!" Osomatsu grinned, the brohers gave him an unbelieveable look. "That doesn't make any sense! Why would you want to watch this at home!?" Todomatsu commented his brother's action.

"Well, since our parents went to visited our surprisily alive grandparents..." Osomatsu put his index finger under his nose. "Who would like to join me?"

"There's no way I would join you bastard!" Choromatsu shouted. His face were blush red, "Don't you have any sense of ashamed!?"

After hearing that, the eldest brother just laughed, "Ahaha! Come on, we know that you're the best on fapping right?" He said and begin to called Choro with the Fappymatsu nickname.

Then, Totty stood up, "I don't want to waste my time watching this. Good night." As he just took the first step, "Really? I guess I just throw your porns away." Osomatsu said, his hands have some Todo's collection.

"W-where did you get that!" Todomatsu rose his voice and took his collection away from his brother. "Eh? I just asked Ichimatsu to help me." Osomatsu chuckled.

"ICHIMATSU-NII SAN!" Todomatsu look at Ichimatsu with a glare.

Jyushi pick up the porno. "I want to watch it with nii-san!" The fifth son said to Osomatsu. "See? Why can't you be more like Jyushi, Fappymatsu." Oso continue to teased the third son.

"If Shittymatsu is watching, then I'm out." Ichimatsu said while rose his arm. "Eh!?' Karamatsu look like he was shocked but he already knew that Ichimatsu would say something like that.

"Oh come on, it's not like you two haven't 'done' it." Osomatsu teased.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Both of Ichimatsu and Karamatsu objected, leaving Todo, Jyushi, and Choro in confusion.

* * *

"Oi Jyushimatsu, are you ready?" Ichimatsu called his closest brother who went to the kitchen.

" Yeah, yeah!" Jyushimatsu walked in with a bowl of pop corns. "Aren't who supposed to bring a box of tissues?" Choromatsu said as he look at Jyushi.

"Huh, I thought we were watching a movie.. Right?" Jyushimatsu said with a wide smile on his face.

"Jyushimatsu, we're going to watch some naughty stuff." Karamtsu explained to his little brother. Jyushi just nodded.

As all of the brothers ready, Osomatsu pressed to play button.

The movie started...

After hearing some moaning, the guy in the movie receive a blow job. Something unexpected happen.

Both of Choro and Oso sat a little behind or the back of the room while their brothers were a bit further from them.

Oso notice ld that Choro were slightly uncomfortable with the situation, however something caught his eyes.

"Hey, why do you put your hands between your legs?" Osomatsu said, caught Choromatsu stuttled a bit. "I-it's forbbiden?" Choro look away.

Osomatau pulled Choro's hands away, and saw something that he might like, "Heh, your little friend was awaken." He point with his finger at Choro's crotch. "Want me to help?"

"What!? NO!" Choro lowered his voice. "What is he thinking!?" Choro thought, but kept putting his hand on Choro's private place.

Osomatsu smirked when he saw Choromatsu gulp. "A-are you crazy!? They could caught!" Choromatsu said.

"Like, they would care." Osomatsu said as he undo his younger brother's pyjamas. As his hands reached Choro's penis, the third brother moaned softly. "I just holding it, you pervert." Osomatsu moved behind Choro and placing his chin on Choro's shoulder.

"Let's start it slowly." Osomatsu began to stroke it slowly, Choro's heart started to beat faster. He never would imagine that his brother gave him a hand job. He pathed heavily, letting his saliva escaped from his mouth.

Osomatsu just smirked, "Come on there cutie, I just do it slowly. Don't get too excited." Osomatsu swirling his finger around the head.

Choromatsu wanted to bury his face at Osomatsu's head. And Osomatsu saw the opportunity.

He lick Choromatsu's ear, causing the younger brother to twitched. "J-just do it slowly, o-okay?" Choromatsu begged.

"How about no?" Osomatsu began to stroke it faster causing to Choro moaned a little louder. The third son quickly covered it mouth so that the other wouldn't found out.

"Almost there..." Osomatsu said. "N-nii san, I'm c-coming!" Choromatsu warned. With that, Osomatsu fasten his hand. "N-nii san!" Choro moaned.

"The count of three." Osomatsu said, Choromatsu just gave a nod. "One..." Osomatsu counted, "This is bad! Really bad..." Choro thought.

"Tw-" Osomatsu stopped as Choromatsu squirt the white fluid. "Seriously, I didn't said two yet." Osomatsu kissed his brother's forehead, his hand still on the dick.

After the incident, Choro went to sleep because he said he was tired while Osomatsu cleaned it up and joined his brothers to watch the movie.

* * *

After the movie finally ends, Jyushimatsu was asleep on the halfway of the movie and missed the 'best part' of it.

The brothers went up to their room and saw that Choromatsu were already sleeping on their futon.

"Wasn't that great?" Osomatsu asked his brother as he lay Jyushi down at his part of the futon. "I must say I like the story plot." Todomatsu praised the movie. "Told you so that you would like it." Osomatsu grinned.

"Yeah, yeah... Well, good night." Todomatsu rolls his eyes and went to his beauty sleep.

As the lights went off, "Man, I can't sleep..." Karamatsu thought. He was looking at the ceiling thinking about the movie.

"Damn, that movie does make me horny a bit..." Karamastu pulled his shirt tightly. He look at Ichimatsu, who was asleep and facing at him.

"Sorry my brother, but I can't hold it." He bravely moved his hand and reached out for Ichimatsu's dick.

At first, it was only a tip of his fingers that touching his brother. Then, Kara look at Ichimatsu nervously and afraid if he was awake. But instead, he saw that Ichimatsu's expression change a bit.

He wasn't look peaceful as he asleep, but rather bashful and nervous. Karamtasu could see the face was red in the dark shade. "Is he blushing? In his sleep!?"

He move closer to the forth brother and placing his other hand around his brother. Karamastu unbuttoning the shirt and reveal the white skin. "God, he is so cute." Karamatsu swallowed his saliva.

Karamatsu move his hand to playing with is brother's perky nipple and at the same time, gently touching Ichi's penis.

"Nngh-" Ichimatsu moaned.

X~x~X

"What the fuck..." Ichimatsu thought as he felt Karamatsu's finger touching him. He was awake the whole time, restless like his brother.

"Did he just called me cute?" Ichimatsu thought began,he do love received a compliment but this one make him happier. And he stopped thinking as Karamatsu pinched his nipple.

"AAah-!" He moaned sweetly, "Since when he is so-.. Dominant?" Ichimatsu shut his eyes tightly when Karamatsu kick his erected dick with his fingers. Surely he knew that he was blushing right now.

Then, he left the dick alone, "Eh? Is it over?" Ichimatsu thought, since his eyes were closed, he didn't know what to expect next. He could sensed that his older younger began to move on top of him.

When suddenly, Karamatsu places his knee between Ichi's legs and playing with the crotch. One of his hand were pinching Ichimatsu's chubby tummy and the other one kept continued to playing with his nipple.

"Kyaa!" Ichimatsu pulled the pillow tightly. Karamtsu leans toward his ear, "Moan louder my brother, I would like to hear it. He whispered softly and suck on the other nipple.

Ichimatsu breath heavily that is causing from his ticklish sensantion. He felt that Karamastu's tongue was circuling and rubbing itself againist Ichimatsu.

The second son moved his hands and hold Ichi's hand onto him, "Don't move so much my Karamatsu boy." His whispered and bit Ichimatsu's neck gently.

"Karamatsu- nii san..."

Karamatsu stooped when he heard it. He looking at Ichimatsu, who had a little tears in his eyes. "I-ICHIMATSU! I-I can explain!" He released his hands. "I-I mean-" He look at his younger brother. Ichimatsu was pulling his shirt closer to cover his body with a blushing face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ichimatsu! G-good night!" Karamatsu get off and went to his part of the futon. "That was so embarrasing!" Karamatsu thought.

Suddenly, he felt like Ichimatsu pulled his hand on placed it on his bare body. Then he hugged the arm.

"Y-you can touch me more, Kusomatsu..." Ichimatsu whispered. Karamatsu look at his brother and saw his erection. "If you say so."

Karamatsu hold the dick and slowly stroked it. Ichimatsu just bit his lower lip, looking at Karamatsu's eyes. They were focusing on his's.

"You can hug me if you want to." Karamatsu said, moving closer to his brother. Ichimatsu quickly dug his fingers into the second son's shirt.

As the painful brother's strokes getting faster. Ichimatsu's eyes were wide open. "Nooo, stop it Nii-san!" Ichimatsu moaned louder, but not loud enough to make his brothers woke up.

"Okay, but only if you call me Karamatsu-nii san." The second son grinned. "K-Karamatsu-nii san!" Ichi blushed.

"Not good enough..." Kara said to stroked it a bit faster, causing Ichimatsu to covered his mouth and cried a bit. "How about 'Onii-san'?"

"Onii-san.. Onii-san stop..." Ichimatsu whispered. "Good boy." Karamatsu smirked but do it even faster.

"Nggh! A-aah~" Ichimatsu moaned before he let it go. The warm scum landed on Karamtsu's shirt and Ichimatsu felt like he had no energy left.

"I'm going to wash this off." Karamatsu smiled and gave Ichi a kiss on the neck before he stood up and walked out.

Ichimatsu lay down, he never felt so tired before. "Am I really that attractive to him?" He is a fucking narassist." Ichi thought. "Was it because of the movie?" He look at Osomatsu, who is hugging Choromatsu.

"I'm sure that he knew that Choromatsu- nii san couldn't handle the heat." He huffed. "Like me.."

A few minutes later, Karamatsu walked in. He saw that his younger brother was asleep for real this time. He lay down beside him and gave him a warm hug.

"Good night my Karamatsu boy."

* * *

 **I can't believe that I just wrote that shit... Even thought it's not my first time, but it's too embarrasing! Anyway, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Kizi1999**


End file.
